Time For A Change
by Suzannaheath
Summary: What if Annabeth and Percy were on a quest and bumped into Stella and Bloom? Would they become friends, or enemies? What would happen, and would it change their lives? Find out by reading it!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Stella?" Bloom asked. Stella turned round and raised an eyebrow. "Do I look good in this dress?"

"Of course you do, don't you know my fashion style is never off," Stella sighed, examining a long strapless silver dress.

"Are you going to wear that?" Bloom asked. The dress was very flashy, and bright. Stella rolled her eyes.

"Of course I am, Bloom. Honestly, why else would I be looking at it?"

Bloom didn't know how to answer, but didn't have to. Stella was already paying for her new dress. She came back a minute later, ready to leave. They had gone to Los Angeles to find different fashions.

"Really, Percy. I don't think we're going the right way," Annabeth persisted but no luck. Sometimes Percy was as stubborn as Poseidon himself.

"I know we're going the right way," Percy insisted. They were walking past a shop when two people came out and they all collided. He looked up and saw a girl fiery red hair and clear blue eyes staring back at him.

"I'm really sorry," the girl said before helping her friend up.

"It's fine," Percy said. "Are you from around here?" He asked. He didn't recognise them.

"Oh, we go to a different school, don't we, Bella?" The redhead said, smiling nervously.

"Yeah, that's right. Me and Scarlett don't go to school here," Bella said. "Well, bye!" Bella took Scarlett's arm and dragged her off to a nearby coffee shop, and Percy couldn't help but wonder who they really were.

"I won't do it," Grover said for the tenth time.

"Please G-man. I need to know who they were. I know they weren't mortals, but still," Percy sighed. Grover took the bracelet which had fallen off Scarlett's wrist when her friend had dragged her away. He examined it and then went to Chiron because he had no idea what the smell was. He came back half an hour later.

"Took you long enough," Percy joked, but Grover wasn't smiling. He sat down heavily and sighed deeply. Percy wanted to know what was going on, but instead of pushing it, he silently waited for Grover to tell it in his own time.

"Perce, you won't believe me, I just know you won't, but they're fairies."


	2. Chapter 2

"Percy, that's not really funny, at all," Annabeth sighed, packing a torch into her bag.

"But Chiron proved it! They're fairies!" Percy insisted. Annabeth shook her head.

"Is this why we're going on a quest?" She asked simply. Percy nodded hopefully. Annabeth had been told that she was to help Percy find out about these 'fairies', and that meant a quest. I guess it's just the way life is. Something stupid worries you, you deal with it. Percy had already packed, which was strange for him, since he was never on time before.

"You don't like those fairies, do you?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"What? Me? Like a bunch of fairies? No way!" Percy said, turning as red as a tomato.

"Uh huh," she smirked, not believing a word he said. "Well, I guess we better go, or do you want to stand there like an idiot for another ten minutes?"

"I swear Bloom, they're going to come looking for us!" Stella insisted, sitting in her favorite pink chair.

"Stella, don't jump to conclusion," Bloom said.

"Who is?" Musa asked walking over to where they were sitting.

"Nobody," Stella answered swiftly. No reason for everyone to know about the fact that they might've been discovered by a bunch or Earth teenagers. After all, only all of their lives were at risk, but how important was that to share with them. Maybe quite important after all. But still, neither Bloom nor Stella felt like sharing the bad news.

"Fine, no need to share," Musa snapped and walked out to the balcony, a few minutes later the girls heard a hover bike and then when they looked outside Musa was gone.

"This all your fault!" Stella spat at Bloom.

"What? Why is this my fault?" Bloom asked, getting angry. Stella didn't bother to reply, instead she lunged for Bloom, luckily Flora and Tecna grabbed them and held them back.

"Whoa, what's with all the commotion?" Tecna asked, bemused for once.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, Bloom," Stella sniffed. Bloom walked over and gave Stella a hug. Friends. There was a soft tap on the door, so gentle they didn't hear it. Then another time, but louder and quicker. The girls stared at each other, scared, they didn't recognise the faint voices whispering outside.

"Come in," Bloom shouted nervously. The door opened...


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, you remember us?" Percy asked, he was with Annabeth.

"Should we?" Bloom asked.

"We met some time ago," Annabeth explained helpfully.

"We have to talk," Bloom dragged Stella into her bedroom. "How did they get through the barrier?"

"They must be magical creatures of some kind," Stella said, dragging Bloom back out. "Hey, how did you get through the barrier?" Bloom hit Stella, who pretended not to notice.

"You have a barrier too?" Percy asked, bewildered. Annabeth nudged him with her elbow.

"Why don't we all talk about this somewhere else? Like at the edge of the forest, whilst we're there, you two can tell us how you found our school," Stella said coldly.

"I knew you were magical, well, in some way," Stella said triumphantly.

"Right, we got to go," Percy blurted, grabbing Annabeth and running away from Alfea.

"What was all that about?" Annabeth demanded.

"They know we're not mortals, what if Chiron find out? That would be so bad!" Percy worried, pacing back and forth.

"Percy, stop it. You're starting to act like a girl," Annabeth sighed. Percy stopped pacing long enough to realize that it didn't matter if the fairies knew, because, they were on a different planet called Magix, not on Earth. Realizing that they wouldn't be dead after all, Percy and Annabeth headed back to Camp Half-Blood.

"Where have you guys been?" Grover hissed as soon as he saw his friends.

"We went to see the fairies," Percy answered simply.

"Right, OK, that's cool," Grover said sarcastically.

"Look, sorry we didn't bring you along," Percy apologized. Grover shrugged, he understood. Those fairies probably would've blasted him into tiny bits if they saw him, after all he didn't expect them to know he was a good guy. Well, that's life, Grover thought bitterly. You look different, too bad. It's your fault.

"Come on guys, dinner time," Annabeth said, walking to the Mess Hall. Grover and Percy followed absentmindedly, both lost in their own world filled with thoughts and questions. There would be no point in trying to get them to focus. As Percy gave some of his food as an offering he made a promise to himself.

No matter what, he would find out who those fairies were, he had to. He sensed something, strange and dangerous, about them. For instance if they had a kind of power, they couldn't control it. Either way, Percy would find out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright Percy, what's going on?" Annabeth demanded, storming into the Poseidon cabin just as Percy was getting into his bed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, bewildered as to why the intelligent blonde had sought him out now, when she should be in her own cabin. "It's almost curfew!"

"Well, I need to talk to you, about these fairies," Annabeth said, sitting on the edge of Percy's ocean blue bed. He was suddenly very aware of how messy the cabin was. Dirty clothes had been stuffed under his bed hastily for room inspection, broken armor and weapons littered the ground from fights he had lost against Clarisse and his room smelt bad. It wasn't Percy's fault, it just happened every now and then. His room would stink, he'd clean his room and it would smell nice then after a while smell bad again.

"Ok," Percy muttered, closing his mythology book which he had open on his bedside table.

"I think there's something wrong with them," Annabeth said.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, completely obtuse to the truth.

"I think they're dangerous."

…

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

I walked out Percy's cabin, slamming the door behind me. He never believed me, especially when I was probably right. I had almost broken the curfew, which would've meant cleaning with the harpies, to tell him about what I thought. But the stupid idiot that he was, Percy defended the fairies. There is definitely something wrong with him. As I entered my cabin most people were asleep, but then I saw a light on, in the mini library. I walked there and saw one of my half-sisters reading a book, her grey eyes wide open to keep her awake.

"Angie, get some sleep," I said, walking over to her.

"What?" she asked looking up, when she spotted me she shot out of her chair and gave me a shocking hug.

"Are you alright?" I asked her in concern.

"I noticed you weren't here, so I stayed up, hoping you would come back soon. I did the only thing I could do, I read an exciting book," Angie explained, laughing at my face, although to be honest I probably would've too.

"Thanks," I said, laughing with her, although we both stopped when we heard a groggy voice yell 'shut up or I'll tell Chiron'. Together we got ready and brushed our teeth, then got into bed and fell asleep.

…

**Nobody P.O.V.**

Everyone was exhausted that morning for unknown reasons, then at breakfast Chiron stood at the front and managed to get everyone's attention.

"Morning everyone, I hope you slept well. If you are tired, that is because we did a test last night," Chiron explained. There were grunts and groans from campers. "We created your most restless, stressful and worst dream then put it in your head, to see your reaction. Some of you reacted well, others not so well. Especially Percy Jackson."

People's gazes shot to the Poseidon table where a startled looking Percy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He had remembered a dream of some sort that made him fell strange, but he had managed to block the dream from his mind.

"Percy, please come here," Chiron said gravely.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stella, I can't do this," Bloom said, her cyan eyes glancing around nervously.

"What do you mean? Of course you can! I'm sure Tecna's spell will work," Stella insisted rolling her eyes at Bloom's uncertainty.

"Are you sure the spell will make us…you know, demigods?" Bloom whispered, as though the word was bad.

"Yes, and remember you're Brooke, and I'm Sierra," Stella pointed out, having clear visions of many times when Bloom had forgotten vitally important information. "Now, makeover time!"

…

Bloom now had mahogany hair, pale skin and hazel eyes, whereas Stella still had blonde hair, but she also had tanned skin and green eyes. Bloom wore a red tank-top, dark blue jeans and red sneakers. Stella was wearing a pink dress with pink ballet flats.

"Ready?" Stella asked, watching her nervous friend fidget uneasily.

"You bet," Bloom managed to force a weak smile, and together the two girls sat in a circle with candles surrounding them.

"First we have to drink this," Stella held up a vial of red and pink liquid, "then we have to read this."

"Ok," Bloom shrugged and took one of the vial's from Stella, then downed it in one swig, as did Stella.

"Change our heritage, make us worthy of the gods, reveal a false identity and take away our fairy flaws," Bloom and Stella said, instantly they felt different.

…

"So Chiron, what's up?" Percy asked, watching as Chiron trotted over to the Poseidon table. Annabeth sniggered, and then followed her fellow campers.

"You had a rather, different dream," Chiron began.

"Yeah, I know, you put that dream in my head," Percy said, confused as to why Chiron sounded like he didn't know what Percy's dream was about.

"That is correct, but I didn't create that dream," Chiron explained.

"Then who did?" Percy demanded, forgetting that he hadn't finished his drink and spilled it over as he stood up.

"Zeus."

…

"Help!" Bloom cried, throwing sticks at the huge lion-like beast that had chased them all the way to Camp Half-Blood.

"Brooke, catch!" Stella yelled, using Bloom's fake name as she was very aware that people were watching, throwing a knife at Bloom. Even though it was a hard one to catch, Bloom caught it perfectly. _It's only because of the spell! _Stella thought, as Bloom stabbed the great beast and it disappeared into dust.

"Thanks, St-Sierra!" Bloom yelled, running over to join Stella as they turned round to face campers staring at them.

"Hi, claimed or not?" a girl that Stella and Bloom recognised as Annabeth, questioned, walking up to the girls.

"Not," Stella said, careful to make her voice different, she didn't want Annabeth to recognise her. Bloom and Stella were then brought into the camp properly and given a tour, shortly followed by them going into a big, bust still cramped, cabin.

"This is the Hermes cabin, where you'll be staying until you get claimed," Annabeth explained. "Make yourselves at home." Annabeth walked out, leaving the two fairies in complete silence as they unpacked their things.


End file.
